Power Rangers: Psychic Guard
Power Rangers: Psychic Guard is a series created by Psychic-Echo. It is a series that has ties to Power Rangers: Aether It is not an adaptation of any current canon or fanon super sentai series. The Series takes place between 1968 and 1998, and revolves around the adventures of the seven DeLuca siblings. The team's power motif is the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. Plot Thousands of years ago the Ancient Empire of Atlantis thrived in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. Theirs was an advanced civilization of Magic and Psychic Capabilities, ruled Powerful Kings, each protected by a loyal Knight. The protectors studied the ways of magic and the mind, soon learning how to harness their own mental energies combined with magic to protect their Kingdom. However, the protectors soon found their magic capable of linking Dimensions. However they ended up making contact with a Dimension of Darkness in which resided, the Dark Demon Tiamat and her knights. The Kings Protectors vowed to continue their research no further, and use their power to serve the people and ensure no one ever know of the existence of this dormant evil force; one of the protectors had become influenced by Tiamat's power, and continued their pursuit to fully open the gateway between the two Dimensions. They betrayed the other protectors and their King, and brought Tiamat and her Dark Knights to the realm, unleashing a terror upon Atlantis. In order to seal the Dimensional rift the Seven Knights sacrificed their power to trap the Demon and his knights within a space between Dimensions. In order to ensure this evil would never be found again, Atlantis was sunk to the bottom of the sea, disabling the Eight Dimensional Gates, by sealing their power within relics. However the ruins of the Atlantis temple would be discovered on accident in 1968, by a young pilot named Ramses DeLuca (AKA Remy Deluca). He was accompanied by a professor known as Dr. Demetri Olezhka. The plane he was piloting on a journey from Egypt to Greece, crashed, after an unexpected storm arose. The two washed up in a cave where the temple was hidden, surprised to see the cave possessed air, despite being miles below the surface. During their exploration Remy and Dr. Olezhka came across a book which documented the fall of Atlantis, and the location of the gates. Whomever controlled these relics would gain the gates' powers, and that of the cosmic energies of the world. As the two were stranded there, Remy began to feel a strange energy lurking in the temple; and soon became wary of Dr. Olezhka, whom had started to become obsessed with the book and the relic which they found alongside it. The Dr. especially with the idea of the power it could grant and the connection to the Ancient Demon Tiamat. Unbeknownst to Remy, Dr. Olezhka had begun to become influenced by Tiamat's power which had been within the Relic they found and had transferred into him upon touching the ancient relic, which had belonged to the Kings' Protector whom had summoned Tiamat originally. Unfortunately Tiamat's hold on the doctor had grown strong, and she almost was able to get him to unlock the gate and allow for her to appear in that Dimension. However, Remy was saved from being destroyed by Tiamat by a woman named Kah'rei at the last minute and taking the relic from him and shutting down the gate with her power. After their escape, and return to the surface world; Remy would later come to learn Kah'rei was the former owner of the dark relic, whom originally summoned Tiamat and brought the destruction of Atlantis. However she had been kept alive for thousands of years in a Stasis of her own powers. She regretted having let Tiamat control her so easily and had protected Atlantis's ruins ever since to make up for what happened. In order to keep the gates closed, Kah'rei and Remy began searching for the remaining relics, to check about the stability of the other gates. The objects locations were difficult to find, as they were only able to go off of Kah'rei's memory, and what little information they had been able to decipher from what little of the book they had managed to get out of Tiamat's control before the gate was destroyed. Each of the Relics were heavily guarded by the ancient powers of their former wielders. Eventually they would come to find all seven relics, however during this time Tiamat's power had begun to grow as the Protector's Psychic seals had begun to weaken over time, thanks in part to forcing Dr. Olezhka to decipher the texts awakening her Dark warriors and weaken the Psychic barriers of the gates. By 1993, Dr. Olezhka would appear again to hunt down the missing pages of the book and the relics now in Kah'rei and Remy's possession. He kidnapped Remy to force Kah'rei to give up the keys and the pages in exchange for his safety. Remy refused to have Kah'rei do any such thing, and was taken to Tiamat's realm to be held hostage, threatening Kah'rei she would not see her husband again until the gate was open again in five years, in which the same offer would be made. Fearing a reemergence of Tiamat and her Knights, Kah'rei decided to face Tiamat head on. She soon began training her and Remy's seven children; all of whom were gifted with the natural psychic capabilities. She gave each of her children one of the relics, and began training them to utilize their abilities and combine it with the hidden powers of the relic, and allowing them to become the Esper Rangers. In 1998, The Dark Knights appeared as the gateways had begun to weaken considerably. Tiamat sent Dr. Olezkha once more to make the same demand, telling her Remy did not have much time left. However Tiamat did not expect to find the Powers of the Seven Protectors to now be in the hands of new wielders. Together the DeLuca children travel between dimensions in order to defend the world from Tiamat and her Knights, and to save their father from the clutches of darkness. Characters Allies Family *Ramses "Remy" DeLuca *Dante DeLuca *Mikhail Ophir *Vanessa Ophir *Ivy DeLuca Former Knights of Atlantis *Alexsandara *Spyridon *Mehmet *Isadore *Nefru *Zora *Nergal Other *Mr. Anderson *Rory Wasserman *Indira Mohebi *Dr. Alashtar *Nikolai Olezkha *Haraleah Halloween Alternate Dimension/ Future Allies Power Rangers Star Aura Rangers Power Rangers: Aether Villains Dark Dimension Demons Leader *Tiamat 7 Deadly Knights *Orgoglio - Knight of Pride *Avidità - Knight of Greed *Lussuria - Knight of Lust *Zilévo - Knight of Envy *Laimargía - Knight of Gluttony *Nothrótita - Knight of Sloth *Thymós - Knight of Wrath Other/Human *Dr. Dimitri Olezhka Arsenal Main Article: Psychic Guard Arsenal Transformation Device Psychic Circlet'' (+ Relic)'' ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeus's Might Relic ◆ *Helios's Sight Relic ◆ *Mausolus's Memory Relic ◆ *Artemis's Grace Relic ◆ *Pharaoh's Heart Relic ◆ *Alexander's Guidance Relic◆ *Babylon's Guardian Relic ◆ *Atlantis' Knight ◆ Weapons *Zeus Scepter ◆ **Hermes' Wing ◆ **Athena's Spear ◆ *Helios Sheild◆ **Theia's Mirror◆ **Hyperion's Fist◆ *Halicarnassus Claw ◆ **Anzu's Beak ◆ **Daeva Mace ◆ *Artemis Bow ◆ **Selene's Glaive ◆ **Hera's Diadem ◆ *Pharaoh's Staff ◆ **Ra's Third Eye ◆ **Maat's Wings ◆ *Alexander's Blade◆ **Aphrodite's Ribbon ◆ **Terpsichore's Lyre ◆ *Babylon Axe ◆ **Anshar's Dagger ◆ **Kishar's Boomerang ◆ Trident of Poseidon ◆ Zords Main Article: Psychic Guard Zords Wonder Zords *Wonder I : (Temple of Zeus) ◆ *Wonder II : (Colossus of Rhodes) ◆ *Wonder III : (Mausoleum of Halicarnassus) ◆ *Wonder IV: (Temple of Artemis) ◆ *Wonder V : (Pyramids of Giza) ◆ *Wonder VI : (Lighthouse of Alexandria)◆ *Wonder VII : (Hanging Gardens of Babylon)◆ *Wonder Omega ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Atlantis Knight ◆ Esper Aurazords *Aurazord Red ◆ *Aurazord Orange ◆ *Aurazord Yellow ◆ *Aurazord Green ◆ *Aurazord Blue ◆ *Aurazord Pink◆ *Aurazord Violet◆ *Prisma Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes # The Seven Psychic Siblings (I) # The Seven Psychic Siblings (II) #The Seven Psychic Siblings (III) #Sibling Rivalries # Simple Solutions # Feet on the Ground # Parent/Teacher Conference #Through Another's Eyes # What You Think # The Beautiful Guardian # Clouded Sight # Forgotten Flames # Envious Green # Cold and Blue # Sins of the Mother # Atlantis 1968 #A Sharp Mind #Defying Physics #Mental Block # Stars of Time and Space (I) # Stars of Time and Space (II) #Planetary Forces #A Link to the Past #The Past Knights # Fierce and Unstoppable #Patient and Wise #Courageous of Spirit #Just and Able #Clever and Brave # Graceful and Smart # Fearless and Agile # Prism Light # Remy's Message # The Seven Gates # Demon's Lair (I) # Demon's Lair (II) # Demon's Lair (III) # Rebirth of Atlantis # Night in Halloween Mansion # A Festival of Lights Special Chapters Main Article: Psychic Guard Specials #Girl at the End of the Street #Falling in Love with Blue #A Ranger Proposal #Something Blue #Positive Expectations #Things More Important #Project: Esper #Visions of the Aether #Ten Years Later #The Parallel Incident Trivia *The Team Motif of the Seven Wonders (and Atlantis) was originally planned as the team motif for Power Rangers: Aether, another series which the author is working on alongside this project. Elements of both series appear in each of the series *The Team is one of the few Power Rangers Series in which the team is comprised entirely of siblings and family. Their ages range from 16 to 29. *Each of the Rangers' personal weapons are composed of two other weapons; giving each of the Rangers three personal weapons. (The only exception is the Black Esper Ranger, and the Psychic Rangers). **The individual weapons are named after folklore and mythology related to the Ancient Wonder each represents. *The Series contains ten "Special" episodes, bridging the gap between Power Rangers: Psychic Guard and Power Rangers: Aether. Category:Power Rangers: Psychic Guard Category:Psychic-Echo